This invention is concerned with focus control and finds application in cameras, or indeed any optical device where the focus of an image needs to be adjusted.
Traditionally there are two approaches to auto-focus: Active (bouncing infra-red from the scene to calculate a distance) and passive (which maximises the intensity difference between adjacent pixels). One example of the second category is described by Geusebrock et al. “Robust autofocusing in microscopy”, Cytometry, vol 39, No. 1 (1 Feb. 2000), pp. 1-9. Here, a ‘focus score’ is obtained for images taken at different focus settings, and best focus is found by searching for the optimum in the focus curve. Both of these approaches have problems, including when the active beam is obscured by fog or mist, where cameras only focus at the centre of the frame, when there's low contrast across the image, or when the subject matter is horizontally oriented.
In application EP1286539A it was described a method of focusing in which a decision as to which part of an image to focus upon (i.e. the subject) is taken by analysing the image to obtain for each picture element a score indicating the degree of dissimilarity of the element and its environment from the remainder of the image: the subject is that part of the image having a high score (i.e. high degree of dissimilarity). The method of generating the score is discussed in greater detail in U.S. Pat. No. 6,934,415.